Plötzlich erwachsen
Plötzlich erwachsen ist die zweiundzwanzigste Folge der neunten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweihundertsiebzehnte der Serie. Als sich der Schönheitsfleckenklub magisch in Erwachsenen verwandelt, müssen sie feststellen dass das heranwachsen Erfahrungen birgt die man nicht überspringen kann. Inhalt Der Appleloosa Stadtrummel Der Schönheitsfleckenclub möchte zum Appleloosa Stadtrummel mit Tiershows, Karussells und allen möglichen Snacks am Stiel. Alle Vorbereitungen sind schon getroffen, Tickets Gekauft, Proviant gepackt, Tag verplant. Es fehlt nur noch ein erwachsenes Begleiter Pony. Das eigentlich in diesem Moment zur Tür rein kommen sollte. Doch als nichts passiert merken die drei das während der Planung keine von ihnen daran gedacht hat, ihre Schwestern zu fragen. Rarity fragen Das Trio geht Rarity fragen. Schnell erklärt man ihr die Situation und das der Rummel nur Heute ist, aber sie hat gerade einen Auftrag ein neues Design für Fancy Pants Zylinder und Monokel Wertschätzungsgesellschaft Soirée zu liefern. Zwar hätte es noch Zeit bis Morgen, doch sie findet das die Fohlen lernen sollten das ein Erwachsener seine versprechen halten muss. Vor allem bei Geschäftsbeziehungen. Darauf schlägt Sweetie Belle ihren Freundinnen vor ganz alleine zu gehen. Davon rät Rarity ihnen entschieden ab. Die Zugfahrt nach Appleloosa ist viel zu Lang für junge Fohlen ohne Begleitpony, nicht das sie noch ganz woanders aussteigen. Rarity schlägt vor mal Rainbow Dash zu fragen. Rainbow Dash fragen Das Trio geht zu Rainbow, doch sie hat keine Zeit. Aus der Wolkenfabrik sind ein Haufen Sturmwolken entwischt und Spitfire braucht jeden Wonderbolt um sie wieder einzufangen. Alles Betteln und der Einwand das sie zum alleine fahren noch zu jung sind, nützen nichts. Rainbow erklärt das junge Ponys wie die Drei sich verlaufen und nie wieder zurück finden könnten. Aber trotzdem kann Rainbow nicht mit. Als Wonderbolt kann man nicht nur ungeheuer viel angeben, man trägt auch Verantwortung. Das werden die Drei verstehen wen sie älter sind. Rainbow meint noch das bestimmt ein anderes Pony mit ihnen fährt und fliegt los. Applejack fragen Das Trio wendet sich an Applejack, jedoch hat sie keine Zeit, Big McIntosh ist krank und sie muss sich um ihn kümmern. Apple Blooms Argumenten das Big Mac alt genug ist alleine zu bleiben und sie so viel Spaß haben könnten setzt sie gegen das es manchmal wichtiger ist sich um ein Pony zu kümmern statt Spaß zu haben. Da fällt ihr ein das die Drei hoffentlich nicht mal daran denken ohne jemanden zu fahren der sich um sie kümmert, sie könnten in große Schwierigkeiten geraten. Das wissen sie schon. Fluttershy und Twilight fragen Das Trio versucht Fluttershy mit der Aussicht auf die ganzen Tiere die es auf dem Rummel gibt zu überreden, leider hat Twilight sie schon gebeten ihr bei einem wichtigen magischem Forschungsprojekt zu helfen. Woraus das Trio folgert das Twilight auch beschäftigt ist. Das Stimmt. Twilight erklärt den dreien das Starswirl ihr eine magische Blume geschickt hat der es nicht gut geht, sie hat nur noch zwei Blütenblätter. Wen sie ihre magischen Fähigkeiten entschlüsselt kann sie sie retten. Das Trio ist es leid ständig Absagen zu hören geschweige den das sie noch zu jung sind um alleine zu fahren weil dabei so viel passieren kann. Twilight weiß das es schwer ist nicht das tun zu können was man möchte. Scootaloo meint eingeschnappt das Twilight und Fluttershy zum Rummel gehen könnten wen sie wollten. Das bestätigt Twilight, denn Erwachsenen können viele Dinge tun die Fohlen nicht können. Aber es gibt auch vieles das sie nicht können z.B. kann Twilight in ihren Büchern keinen Hinweis auf diese Blume finden. Fluttershy weiß auch nicht weiter, keiner der Vögel oder Insekten mit denen sie geredet hat kennt sie. Twilight fällt noch ein Buch ein in dem sie nach sehen könnten Shadetail Evergreen's Flora und Fauna, Fluttershy merkt an das diese zwar schon ziemlich veraltet ist aber einen Versuch wert. Die beiden gehen es in der Bibliothek suchen und lassen das Trio alleine. Der Wunsch Der Frust das sie nicht zum Rummel könne sitzt beim Schönheitsfleckenclub tief und in Gegenwart der Blume wünschen sie sich sie wären Erwachsen und schon so alt wie ihre Schwestern. Da geschieht etwas magisches. Plötzlich wächst einen riesig Blüte und umschließt die Drei. Als sie sich gleich darauf wieder öffnet hat sich der Wunsch der Fohlen erfüllt und sie sind erwachsen, die Blume verliert eines ihrer beiden Blütenblätter. Das Trio begreift dass das nur eines bedeuten kann, sie können zum Rummel. Zum Zug Das Trio hat seine Sachen geholt und eilt zum Bahnhof, wo bei es ihnen gefällt wie schnell sie dank ihrer Erwachsenenbeine laufen können, Wo bei Scootaloo aufpassen muss da ihr Roller nicht für Erwachsene gedacht ist. Gerade noch schaffen sie es in den Zug bevor er abfährt. Die drei denken das sie jetzt alles können und die Sorgen der Anderen nicht eintreten werden weil sie jetzt erwachsen sind. Groß ist alles was zählt Auf der Fahrt haben die drei ihren Spaß daran Erwachsen zu sein. Den nun können sie überall hin reisen, mit jeder Achterbahn fahren und kommen an die obersten Regale ran. Hayseed Sumpf Beim ersten halt springt das Trio raus nur um festzustellen das sie nicht in Appleloosa sind sonder in einem Sumpf. Ihnen dämmert das sie vielleicht in den Falschen Zug gestiegen sind, Scootaloo dachte das Züge einen dahin bringen wohin man möchte. Darüber kann der unheimliche Stationsvorsteher nur lachen, der es komisch findet das die drei wohl nicht so oft reisen. Er erklärt ihnen das sie hier im Hayseed Sumpf sind, der nächste Zug nach Appleloosa geht erst in ein paar Stunden. Zwar können sie von hier aus zu Huf weiter. Doch er warnt sie das der Sumpf trügerisch ist und verwirrend. Nicht geeignet für die jungen und ängstlichen. Aber da er die drei für erwachsen hält und meint das sie zurecht kommen will er ihnen eine Wegbeschreibung geben. Während er sich darum kümmert halten die Drei eine Besprechung ab. Sweetie Belle möchte auf den Zug warten. Sie sind ja schon falsch ausgestiegen wovor man sie gewarnt hat und vielleicht könne sie der Wegbeschreibung nicht folgen. Darin sieht Apple Bloom kein Problem, sie ist schon als kleines Fohlen durch einen Sumpf gelaufen, Als Erwachsenen geht das um so leichter. Sweetie lässt sich über zeugen, Kaum ist die Beschreibung fertig gehen die Drei los. Im Sumpf Verirrt Wie zu erwarten gibt es Schwierigkeiten bei der Durchquerung des Sumpfes, glitschige Steine, Schlingpflanzen und Schlammlöcher. Die drei werden getrennt und bekommen es mit der Angst zu tun bis sie sich wiederfinden. Apple Bloom ist dafür zum Bahnhof zurück zu gehen, nur wo ist der. Sie erkennt das sie sich verlaufen haben, wovor sie gewarnt wurden. Biscuit und Spur In dem Moment hören sie sich jemanden in der Nähe streiten. Als das Trio dem Nachgeht treffen sie auf Zwei Fohlen, ein Erdpony und ein Pegasus im Teeniealter die sich ihnen als Biscuit und Spur vorstellen. Darauf angesprochen behauptet Apple Bloom das sie sich nicht verlaufen haben sondern nur neue Wege nach Appleloosa erkunden. Zufällig will Biscuit da auch hin. Allerdings ist Spur dagegen das er Bloofy zum Rummel mit nimmt. Biscuit versteht das Problem nicht, den es ist doch sein Haustier, das er in einer Kiste hat. Spur erklärt das Bloofy noch nie unter vielen Leuten war was Biscuit wüsste wen er sich je um ihn gekümmert hätte. Der meint das es Bloofy gut tut mal andere Ponys zu sehen. Apple Bloom wirft mal einen Blick auf Bloofy und meint er mag sie. Da Biscuit und Spur nicht weiter kommen hoffen sie sich Rat vom erwachsenen Trio das sie schnell bespricht. Sie beschließen sich den beiden anzuschließen und das Spur Blue nicht nur für sich behalten sollte, wie es Erwachsenen ja immer sagen. Also nimmt Biscuit Bloofy mit. Spurs bedenken weil Bloofy noch bei so etwas aufregendem war, werden ignoriert und man geht gemeinsam zum Rummel. Willkommen zum Rummel Etwas später erreicht man den Rummel der Genau so ist wie ihn sich das Trio vorgestellt hat. Da zieht Bloofy die Aufmerksamkeit eines Ponys auf sich das Biscuit und Spur vorschlägt ihn bei der Tiershow anzumelden, wo sie bestimmt den Preis für das Interessanteste Tier gewinnen. Biscuit ist von der Idee begeistert, für Spur hört sie sich ziemlich schlecht an und möchte hören was die Erwachsenen dazu sagen. Die wie vom Erdboden verschluckt sind. Viel Spaß Der Schönheitsfleckenklub stürzt sich ins vergnügen. Spur hat ihre Liebe mühe die Drei zu finden. Als sie es endlich schafft macht sie dem Trio Vorwürfe, den Apple Bloom hat gesagt das man sie immer um Rat fragen kann, doch das Trio war fort kaum das sie hier waren. Jetzt müssen sie sich um Biscuit und Bloofy kümmern. Die Tiershow Biscuit hat sich und Bloofy im Stadion gerade zu Tiershow angemeldet als Spur und das Trio auftauchen. Sie ist gegen den Auftritt bei der Show, er versteht nicht wo das Problem ist. Scootaloo gibt Biscuit recht, eine Tiershow ist doch toll. Spur findet aber das sich um Bloofy zu kümmern wichtiger ist als Spaß zu haben. Da wird Bloofy in seiner Kiste unruhig. In dem Glauben das er mal raus möchte macht Biscuit auf. Raus springt ein Wesen das an einen kleinen Hund erinnert und Biscuit zur Show folgt. Nun möchte Apple Bloom von Spur wissen ob sie wirklich Sauer ist das sie Bloofy teilen soll und rät ihr sich mal eine Pause zu gönnen. Sweetie Belle findet auch das wen ihr Teil so schwer fällt es das beste wäre. Da kann sie den Erwachsenen vertrauen. Betrübt geht Spur während sich das Trio die Show ansehen will. Sie haben keine Ahnung warum sich Spur solche Sorgen macht, wo Biscuit und Bloofy sicher Spaß haben werden. Es fällt die berüchtigte Frage „Was kann da schon schiefgehen?“ Da bekommt Bloofy Lampenfieber und beginnt vor Aufregung so wild zu wirbeln das er einen Tornado erzeugt, der Droht die ganze Stadt zu verwüsten. Tornado In Heller Panik flüchten alle Ponys vor dem Tornado, bis auf den Schönheitsfleckenclub der begreift das sie in einer gefährlichen Situation stecken ohne das ein Erwachsenes Pony ihnen helfen kann. Da sie jetzt erwachsen sind versuchen sie zu helfen. Scootaloo holt schnell einen Loli und bersucht Boofy damit zu beruhigen, leider vergebens. Als der Tornado auf Biscuit zusteuert kann Sweetie Belle ihn gerade noch in Sicherheit zaubern, was wegen Sweeties fehlender Übung fast schief geht. Bleibt noch die Frage was sie jetzt machen sollen? Antwort: Laufen. Ankunft der Retterinnen Unterdessen treffen Twilight und Fluttershy am Bahnhof von Appleloosa ein. Twilight hat inzwischen was über die Blume gefunden, es ist eine Wunschblume und an Hand der Spuren die sie im Schloss fanden lag es für sie nahe dass der verschwundene Schönheitsfleckenclub sich zum Rummel gewünscht hat. Am Bild das sich Fluttershy in der Stadt bietet fast sie zusammen das der Club sich wohl gewünscht hat groß zu sein, her gereist ist, für Chaos gesorgt hat und das führte zu Stadt weiter Panik. Als Twilight die Nase aus dem Buch nimmt stimmt sie ihrer Freundin zu. In dem Moment findet das Trio die beiden und ist Heilfroh sie zu sehen. Schnell erklären sie ihnen was passiert ist und man macht sich daran das Problem zu lösen. Der Wirbelnden Fresszahn Im Stadion erkennt Fluttershy das es bei Bloofy um einen Wirbelnden Fresszahn handelt, sehr selten und ungeheuer niedlich wen man sie nicht aufregt. Wenn sie jung sind haben Fresszähne eine sehr enge Bindung zu ihrem Besitzer, nur sie können den Fresszahn dazu bringen mit dem drehen aufzuhören. Alle sehen Biscuit an, der gesteht das sich Spur eigentlich immer um Bloofy gekümmert hat. Twilights Plan, sie und Fluttershy bringen alle die noch im Stadion sind in Sicherheit während die anderen nach Spur suchen. Schnell ist Spur gefunden die nicht fassen kann das der Tornado Bloofy ist. Biscuit tut es leid was passiert ist, sie wusste was für Bloofy am besten ist. Das Trio gesteht ein das obwohl sie wie Erwachsene aussehen Spur doch mehr Verantwortung gezeigt hat. Was genau das mit dem Aussehen bedeuten soll erklären sie später, jetzt muss erst mal der Tornado aufhören. Nur weiß Spur nicht wie. Fluttershy will es ihr zeigen, zu erst mal muss Bloofy sie unbedingt sehen und gibt ihr die Kiste. Spur und Fluttershy fliegen zu Bloofy rauf wo es Spur gelingt ihn zu beruhigen und wieder in die Kiste zu packen. Wieder auf dem Boden möchte Spur wissen woher Fluttershy wusste was zu tun ist. Sie erklärt schon seid vielen Jahren mit Tieren zu arbeiten und kennt sich da ein wenig aus. Wozu Biscuit und der Schönheitsfleckenclub nur verlegen lächeln können. Wie man erwachsen wird Etwas später hat Bloofy den Preis als interessantestes Tier gewonnen und alle kommen zum Bahnhof. Biscuit tut leid was passiert ist, hätte er auf Spur gehört wäre nichts passiert. Das Trio räumt ein das sie alle auf Spur hätten hören sollen.Spur glaubt das Erwachsene auch nicht immer perfekt sind. Da kann Twilight ihr nur zustimmen und mahnt das Fohlen die Vorgeben Erwachsene zu sein sind es noch viel weniger. Sie hat die Wunschblume mit gebracht und denkt das Trio weiß was es sich wünschen muss und das Starswirl nichts dagegen hätte. Die drei wünschen sich wieder Fohlen zu sein, was die Blume sogleich erfüllt. Biscuit und Spur können nicht glauben dass das Trio eigentlich noch jünger ist als sie. Das Trio erklärt das die Blume sie in Erwachsene verwandelt hat und sie dachten sie können tun was sie wollen, aber anscheinend war das nicht wirklich so. Sie haben genau das gemacht wovor Erwachsene sie gewarnt haben und für großes Chaos gesorgt. Es hätte noch viel schlimmer kommen können, sie glauben sie waren sehr egoistisch. Twilight findet es gut das sie daraus gelernt haben, das nennt man erwachsen werden und deshalb sollten die Drei keine Erfahrung davon überspringen. Dem Trio ist klar das sie sicher keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen haben, aber sie würden gerne Biscuit, Spur und Bloofy besuchen kommen. Spur glaubt das ist in Ordnung, unter einer Bedingung, sie lassen sich nur von einem echten Erwachsenen herbringen. Das geht klar. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 17:09: Der Tornado erfasst die Ponyversion von Dorothy Gale und ihrem Hund Toto aus dem Buch der Zauberer von Oz von 1935. Navboxen en:Growing Up is Hard to Do Kategorie:Neunte Staffel